Maxie
Maxie is the boss of Team Magma. Appearance Maxie is a tall, thin man with red chin length hair that curls outwards at the ends. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Maxie wears a robe, which has a left black and right red sleeve, as well as having the Team Magma logo on the chest. He also wears long straight leg black trousers and black boots. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Maxie wears a black shirt and red shorts, and a black-red lab coat with Team Magma's emblem on both sides. He also wears a red suit under his clothes and red boots. Maxie wears glasses with black frame, and it is where his Key Stone lies. Personality In game, Maxie is seemed to be a calm and smart man who believes that expanding the land is the best way for the world to live better. Though that's all there is to identify about his personality. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald In Ruby, he first appears in the Oceanic Museum, talking to the player after defeating his two grunts. He then appears in Mt. Chimney, using the meteorite's power through a machine. When the player gets behind him, Maxie will challenge him/her to a first boss battle. His next appearance is at Mt. Pyre, where he steals the Blue Orb from the mountain top. He then appears with Tabitha in the harbor of Slateport City, where they escape inside the stolen submarine on their way to the Magma Hideout in Lilycove City. He finally appears in Seafloor Cavern, where the player has found Groudon asleep in the magma. When he approaches, he will tell him/her that he gets surprised and challenges the player to a real final showdown. After admitting defeated, he comments that the player is gifted and uses the Blue Orb from Mt. Pyre to awaken Groudon. After learning from his mistake, he returns the Blue Orb and exclaims the player that he/she had taken care of Groudon and leaves, indicating that he and his team are never seen again. In Sapphire, he appears with two grunts at Meteor Falls on pursuit of Team Aqua. He then appears at Mt. Chimney, battling three Team Aqua Grunts with his Poochyena. He then thanks the player after taking care of Team Aqua for him. He finally appears in Seafloor Cavern, alongside his two administrators, Tabitha and Courtney, exclaiming that Kyogre has finally been awakened. He then takes the player to Route 128 to see the disaster. In Emerald, his role is the same as the originals, with the exception of the second battle in the new Magma Hideout, and the final battle at Mossdeep Space Center, with Tabitha in a tag battle. At Sootopolis City, he and Archie are trying to stop the two Legendary Pokémon from fighting each other. After their feud ended both team leaders return their orbs to Mt. Pyre and leave and neither team are seen again. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Manga Adventures Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom Anime Maxie makes his anime debut in the Advanced Generation series episodes, Gaining Groudon! and Scuffle of Legends, where he introduces himself to Ash and his friends after they got inside their secret base. He shows the Blue Orb to them on his desk. He and his team have Kyogre captured in the secret room. After Groudon flees, they get driven out of the Hoenn region after realizing that controlling Groudon can't be done. Sprites Pokémon Ruby First Battle= |-| Second Battle= First Battle Reward: 2000 Second Battle Reward: 3440 Emerald First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Third Battle= He battles alongside Tabitha at Mossdeep Space Center. First Battle Reward: 2000 Second Battle Reward: 3120 Third Battle Reward: 5120 Omega Ruby First Battle= |-| Second Battle= Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Trivia *A Team Magma Grunt in the Hideout of Omega Ruby complains that Maxie makes an edifying speech to the whole team at 11 o'clock every single morning. *Maxie's Mega Stone on his glasses can be switched to either side. Gallery Maxie's Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Maxie Vs Player.jpg|Maxie Battles The Player Character See also Archie Category:Team Magma Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation VI characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Reformed characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Ground Pokémon User